This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Assess the safety and tolerability of rhC1INH in symptomatic patients with HAE. Demonstrate the efficiacy of rhC1INH in the treatment of acute attacks in patients with HAE. Assess the pharmacokinetics (PK) and pharmacodynamics (PD) of rhC1INH in symptomatic patinets with HAE. Assess the safety, tolerability and effects of rhC1INH in treating subsequent attacks of HAE.